


Out of Practice and Patience

by KindListener



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Foreplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: “Hm...? Am I...boring you?” The younger man asks, brows drawn up in concern.“Bored? Never. I just know a beauty when I see one.”
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Out of Practice and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Imagine that your OTP is about to have sex for the first time. Person B is either too inexperienced or it has been so long since their last encounter that they get too worked up during the foreplay. B tells A to stop or they’re going to come just from their foreplay, but of course this just spurs A on to make it happen.’

Arriving on the coach with Butch Cassidy, the Grandmaster and the Sundance Kid is an agile-looking, young thing. His eyes are a deep red, his dark hair cropped short and his lips pouting and enticing. Nobunaga watches as the gang of people in the coach rip the monster, that was troubling Yoichi, to shreds. The continually firing rifle is impressive and a million and one thoughts pop into the old warrior’s head but...then, they bring out the really big guns. The agile-looking boy hoists some kind of portable cannon on his shoulder, aims and fires. The whistle that fills the air would be singing Nobunaga to sleep as the beast is torn apart in a beautiful, fiery display that is enough to make him drool.  
“Nice shot, Lance!” Another young man claps the agile-looking one around the shoulder and he bows a couple of times as the people surrounding him applaud and laugh. On the way over, Nobunaga calms himself and picks up one of the shiny, gold-looking objects from the grass.  
“What’s this?” He asks and Butch, the young man driving, widens his eyes.  
“That is a casing, the leftovers from a bullet.” From there, the older man in the hat, the Sundance Kid, explains.  
“Y’see, when you pull the trigger of a pistol, a spring mechanism hammers a metal firing pin into the back end of the cartridge that ignites the small explosive charge in the primer. The primer then ignites the propellant and it shoots out the core of the bullet.” He explains and Oda’s jaw hangs open.  
“Though, I think Lance might have us beat.” Butch chuckles as the nimble-looking man, in the back, pulls off his goggles.  
“Hm?”  
“This guy was just asking how our guns worked but I said yours might be a little more impressive.” Butch explains and the younger man chuckles, nervously. Hopping out of the carriage, the boy named Lance extends his hand to the older man.  
“Lance Martinez, at your service.” Nobunaga grasps it, tentatively. “And you are?”  
“Oda Nobunaga of the Oda Clan.” He nods, smiling. “Could I see your...?” He trails off as he sees it in the back of the carriage.  
“My gun? Sure.” He hoists it out and hands it to Oda, who nearly drops it due to its sheer weight.  
“Is this what made that huge explosion?” He asks and Lance nods, cheerfully.  
“This is called a Fat Man. It shoots these happy, little bombs, called Mini Nukes. It’s all a bunch of science I don’t understand but I’m good at using it.” He laughs and Nobunaga feels the ridges and rivets of the nuclear catapult.  
“It’s a marvellous weapon. You wouldn’t need firing lines or spear men with one of these. Just a few could take out an army, in a fraction of the time...” He begins to mumble and the younger man tugs it out of his grasp, securing it in the carriage.

During the night, the two have been drawing up possible designs and modifications to the weapon (after Lance gave Nobunaga a short lesson on nuclear science, of course).  
“We could attatch a targeting computer to exactly pinpoint enemy positions!” Lance suggests and Oda sits back, just watching the boy work with drooping eyes. Suddenly, he comes in with a comment from out of the blue.  
“Hm. You speak Japanese very well.” He notices and Lance shakes his head, bashfully.  
“Oh, no. That was all from the grandmaster. It’s so we’re all able to communicate without barriers.”  
“Ah. I see.” Nobunaga watches as the younger man scribbles more on the paper.  
“There’s, also, stabilisers that we would use! Much like on missile launchers, we could be more accurate if we stabilised the nukes but that would decrease their range...” The older man reaches forward, watching the light of the fire flicker against the younger man’s soft, round face. “Hm...? Am I...boring you?” He asks, brows drawn up in concern.  
“Bored? Never. I just know a beauty when I see one.” Lance shuffles away from the drafted plans.  
“Oh...!” His cheeks heat up but it is unnoticeable in the light of the fire. “Th-The gun, you mean?” But Nobunaga easily closes the distance between them and, soon, Lance is buried beneath the older man’s dark curls, breathless as Nobunaga kisses him mercilessly, with tongue and teeth. The younger man ends up with his back against the stone floor as Nobunaga groans into his mouth and palms away at his neck. The younger of the two curses under his breath as Nobunaga nips at his throat. A strangely tender hand cups at Lance’s hip, another hand supports the older man as he works his way down the Westerner’s lithe body. Pale hands reach up to thread into Oda’s long hair and pulling him back to kiss the younger man. He’s needy now, his cheeks growing warmer as he wraps his thighs around the older man’s pelvis, feeling the warrior thicken under his yukata.  
“Are you always this eager?” The older man chuckles and Lance licks his lips.  
“Only when I see something I like.” Comes the devious reply. In a swift movement, Lance has the old man on his back and is leaning over him, straddling his hips. He leans down, pressing his lips to Nobunaga’s and the older man’s fingers find his shoulder blades, pressing at the sharpness of them through the skin. Pale, deft hands part the panels of Nobunaga’s yukata to bring his gloriously built chest into view. Palming down the hard flesh, Lance peppers kisses down his sternum, planting kisses on every scar (and there are many).

By this point, Nobunaga is painfully hard, under his yukata, almost ready to burst. He feels he should bring it to the younger man’s attention.  
“Listen; I’ve not... It’s been a long time since I...” He tries to explain, his smile fading and being replaced by a serious frown. Lance brings himself into view, once more.  
“Hey, old man; I don’t care. As long as you’re enjoying yourself, it doesn’t matter, yeah?” He beams and Nobunaga manages a small, genuine smile. “Anyway, I want to see how far I can push you.” That after-thought makes the old warrior shiver with delight. A groan rumbles through Oda’s chest as Lance kisses down his abdomen before finally reaching his clothed cock. Nobunaga looks down, concerned; at this rate, he’ll come so much that he forgets his name. Lance rubs his cheek against the side of his impressive length and Oda shudders, grasping onto the younger man’s dark hair in preparation. He kisses from the base and the older man feels himself drawing near just as Lance kisses the tip, through his yukata. Come spills out from his yukata, through the fabric, and Oda covers his face, shamefully. His body betrays him further as he shivers violently and sobs out a quiet groan of relief. It has been so long. He should be able to last longer. The demon king of the sixth heaven reduced to a shuddering, panting fool. It has been too long.

Looking up, Lance notices that Nobunaga has buried his face in his hands. He works his way back up, gently pulling his hands away from his face. What a lewd sight... His dark eyes are rolled back into his head and his cheekbones are dusted with a dark and heavy blush.  
“How lewd, Mister Demon King.” Lance sighs, nipping at his throat, playfully. Oda chuckles, breathlessly, as he regains more control over his movements. The young man isn’t mocking him, not at all. “You’re so sensitive; I love that.” He comments, wrapping a palm around Nobunaga’s clothed, overly sensitive cock, giving it a few rough pumps that send shockwaves through the body of the older warrior. “That being said; save your last load for me, yeah?”

Bracing himself against the stone wall of the castle, Nobunaga drops his yukata to the floor, exposing every inch of his scarred, muscular body, long hair pulled over his shoulder to reveal the constellations of dark birthmarks and light scars. The cold bite of the air makes him gasp quietly, before he becomes accustomed to it. Lance grabs onto him from behind, drawing close enough for Oda to feel his warm chest against his back. He’s slicked himself up, all ready to go.  
“You’re sure, Oda-San?” The younger man asks and Nobunaga cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of Lance, out of the corner of his eye.  
“Yes. Do it.” In a quick motion, the younger man enters Nobunaga, stilling himself so the other Drifter can get used to the sensation of being filled. “You can move.” He gasps shortly, his nails scraping against the stone wall. Lance pulls out only to push back in, over and over and over. Oda descends to his hands, head pressed against the aged stone as he pants out in desperation once again. Lance leans down so his chest is flush against Oda’s back and kisses at his shoulders, his hand reaching round to grasp onto his cock. Every kiss and thrust sends electricity thrumming through the older warrior and he claws at the wall. “I-I’m going...again...” He gasps out and Lance continues to pleasure his over-stimulated cock, feeling his insides grow tight around him. A few more thrusts and the younger warrior spends himself deep inside, causing Oda to growl out another curse and spill into Lance’s hand again at the sensation of being filled with his thick come. The younger man collapses next to him on the cold, stone floor.  
“You got one more left in you?” He asks, wiping sweat from his brow. Nobunaga turns over, pressing his sweat slick back to the wall.  
“... Maybe?” He pants out, bracing himself against the wall as he stands.

A few minutes (of blowjob) later, Oda’s back at full mast and Lance stands to full height, standing a good head and shoulders below Nobunaga.  
“I think you’ll like this move.” Lance begins and Oda grins devilishly yet the fatigue seems to be settling in.  
“Hm?”  
“So, you pick me up, I wrap my legs around your waist and you can do me against a wall like that, yeah? Did that make any sense?” Lance can slowly feel his brain turning to mush.  
“Yeah.” Oda picks him up easily and presses him to the wall, allowing Lance to wrap his arms and legs around his new lover. Naturally, Nobunaga’s large hands start at the younger warrior’s hips, allowing him to lift and drop Lance onto his lengthy cock. When he first drops him, Lance howls in pleasure and he continues; lift, drop, lift, drop and so on. His insides are so syrupy soft and hot around his cock. Heaven knows how the younger man survived inside Nobunaga so long if that’s what it feels like. As Oda’s eyes glass over and he feels another orgasm reeling back to hit him, Lance leans in, claiming his lips in a breathless but powerful kiss. That is enough to send Nobunaga over the edge for the last time, tonight. His come fills Lance and there’s so much of it. The younger of the two finds himself making a similar lewd face as his orgasm hits him like a tonne of bricks. Both gasp out some unintelligible curse and they collapse, in a heap, on the floor, exhausted but satisfied.

“So, would you do it, again? With me? Sorry we got side-tracked from the--” Lance begins but Oda puts a finger to his lips, silencing him, before turning over on his bedroll swiftly falling to sleep.


End file.
